


【哈德】谁是猎物

by anbuyi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21512035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbuyi/pseuds/anbuyi
Summary: ①监.狱AU，PWP，一发完，私设如山，没有逻辑，OOC预警。②德拉科有点凶，注意避雷；只为了搞o色，写得很随意！没有逻辑，没有逻辑！
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 111





	【哈德】谁是猎物

**Author's Note:**

> ①监.狱AU，PWP，一发完，私设如山，没有逻辑，OOC预警。  
> ②德拉科有点凶，注意避雷；只为了搞o色，写得很随意！没有逻辑，没有逻辑！

[01]

浓雾笼罩着这座孤岛监狱，封锁了罪恶的气息。  
德拉科刚进来的时候，他的美貌就已经传遍了这所孤岛监狱，犯人们大声调笑，并恶意地揣测着这个小美人能撑到什么时候。  
“哈利，听说今天早上来了个新人，几乎所有人都在谈论这个小可怜长得有多好看。”罗恩语气里有些惋惜，“似乎是叫德拉科·马尔福。”  
波特翻着书本的手指都没有停顿，他满不在意地说道：“没有力量的美是难以存于世上的，罗恩。”  
“那种美引人陷入罪恶的同时，也是易碎的，我没兴趣。”波特对通过性.交来发泄.欲望并不感兴趣，他虽然喜欢美，但多少有些洁癖。  
“那你猜猜，那位漂亮的马尔福什么时候被里德尔玩儿残呢？”罗恩眼里有着兴致。  
“你以前似乎不在意这些——”波特有些意外将目光从书本上挪开，他推了推眼镜，翠绿色的眼睛注视着罗恩。  
“只是有些好奇而已，不过那个叫马尔福的家伙似乎不是普通人，铂金色的头发——嚯！倒是有些少见，灰蓝色的眼睛里尽是不屑与尖刻，周身都是傲慢的味道，像极了那些我们以往见过的、令人厌恶的老贵族——”罗恩回忆着早晨细致的观察，“但又不尽相同。”  
“与众不同的人总是引人注意的。”波特缓缓地补充了罗恩的想法。  
有意思。

中午，那位反复在犯人们嘴里咀嚼、揣测的当事人终于出现了。  
波特看过后都忍不住吹了声口哨，当真是美人。  
铂金色的头发，轮廓柔和，皮肤苍白，鼻梁挺拔，嘴唇嫣红，青年的五官精致又漂亮，锁骨笔直凸显。德拉科扬着下巴，脊背挺直，目不斜视，毫无惶恐。波特忍不住舔了舔嘴唇，目光犹如野兽盯着猎物，顺着青年的脸，然后滑向脖颈、锁骨，最后被灰色的衣领挡住。  
“德拉科·马尔福？”  
青年寻声望去，来人是个高大壮硕的男人，德拉科鄙夷地瞥了一眼，不动声色地蜷缩着手指，指节因发力而青白。  
麦色皮肤的男人多少有点东西，自然而然聚成了一个小群体，不过面对波特与里德尔自然是小巫见大巫，暂且不谈。  
他被德拉科鄙夷不屑的眼神刺激到了，男人冷笑着有力扼住青年的下额，“长成这样也不知道要勾.引谁？怕是没几天就要被玩儿进医务室，装什么清高？”  
德拉科忍不住皱眉，忽而轻笑一声，他缓缓抬手握住了男人的手腕，带着一丝侈糜的味道。瞬间青年的眼神锐利，卡着他的手往外一折，抬腿膝盖狠狠顶撞向男人的腹部。男人忍不住痛苦地弓下腰，发出一声呻吟，又转而被德拉科扯着头发摁住用力撞向墙壁，泛黄的墙印着鲜红的血迹，鲜血缓缓顺着滑落，青年的眼里似乎燃烧着愤怒的火焰。  
边上的几个犯人一下怔住了。  
德拉科按着他的后脑，声音轻缓，腔调拉长，带着古老贵族特有的傲慢与尖刻，“你算什么东西！”说着又卡着他的后脑狠狠撞向墙壁。  
这样大的阵势很快引来了骚乱和围观，就连狱警也很快到到达现场。  
波特目睹了全过程，他忍不住再次吹了声口哨。  
操！  
太野了！太辣了！  
波特眯了眯眼，注视着被狱警带走的德拉科，他推了下眼睛，翠绿色的眼睛带着兴致和掠夺，他太久没遇到这种有意思的漂亮男人了！

[02]

当波特再见到马尔福的时候，已经是七天后的事。  
被关禁闭室的这些天显然让马尔福不好受，他面色有些青白，嘴唇干涩，有淡淡的黑眼圈，却依旧背脊挺直，目不斜视。  
马尔福虚靠着椅背，他实在没有精力去与波特虚与委蛇，“波特先生，直接开门见山吧。”  
波特笑了笑，“马尔福先生对这所监狱有过了解吗？”  
“没有。”德拉科直截了当回答。  
“这所监狱，分为两区势力，一区是汤姆·里德尔由控制——”波特双腿交叠，目光细细描摹德拉科的眉眼，“而另一区的主人则是我。”  
马尔福面无表情，“汤姆·里德尔，很早之前，略有耳闻。”  
“你是波特家的小子？”  
波特开始有些认真，他对德拉科的反应有些惊讶，但是他又仔细回想，确定不曾听说过什么马尔福家族。  
“我可以给你庇护。”波特耸了耸肩，“既然你听说过里德尔之名。”  
德拉科陷入思考，据他琐碎不全的了解，哈利·波特确实要比里德尔更有原则，他的身手不算拔尖，也没有后台势力，对上里德尔确实吃亏。  
“那你想要什么？”商人向来讲究互惠互利。  
德拉科看着波特随手指向自己，瞳孔骤缩，他抿住下唇，忍住战栗。  
“成交！”  
从一个深渊滑向另一个深渊并没有本质区别，德拉科想。  
但至少哈利·波特能说到做到。

[03]

波特把德拉科按在床上细细亲吻，嘴唇从后颈滑过肩胛骨，留下密密的吻痕。青年手指紧紧攥着白色床单，指尖泛白，额头的细汗沾湿了部分额发。  
“放松。”波特拍了拍德拉科的臀部，留下浅浅红印，“要不然一会儿有你受的。”  
波特把润滑剂倒了大半，一部分穿过指缝打湿了青年腿间，冰凉的液体刺激得他鸡皮疙瘩直起。  
波特手指探进青年穴口，滑腻的液体让过程顺畅许多，他一边舔咬着德拉科的肩胛骨，一边按压着顶弄着后穴。  
德拉科忍着怪异的感觉，和想要把波特踹下去的欲望，语气有些烦躁，“快点进来。”快点结束。  
闷笑从波特喉咙里滚出，“那你别咬得这么紧。”  
“闭嘴！”下流的话让德拉科全身泛红，然后声音突然拔高，身体颤抖。  
波特死死按住德拉科的肩头不让他逃走，语气有些恶劣，“——找到了。”  
他用力戳弄着青年敏感处，用手指把后穴肏得又湿又软。德拉科被刺激得腰都软了，他咬着下唇止住快要发出的呻吟，青年眼角嫣红，嘴角银丝滑落。  
波特的性器又热又硬，抵着他的腿根时，德拉科的身体一下子就僵硬了，但很快强迫自己放松，软在床上。  
波特含住德拉科的耳垂，性器慢慢顶进去。德拉科感觉涨痛极了，那种缓慢的侵犯更让他发疯，清晰而又羞耻。  
他喘着气，“快、快点…我受不了…”  
波特狠狠顶弄着德拉科的敏感处，“顺顺气息，连说带喘的，不知道自己有多欠操吗？”  
青年忍不住呜咽了一声，后穴缴得更紧了，爽得波特头皮发麻。  
波特用力肏开青年的穴肉，结合处渐渐泛出白沫。他左手勾起德拉科的腰腹，迫使青年跪在床上，翘起臀部让他肏弄。  
快感让德拉科双腿只颤，腿根忍不住绷紧，他努力用手撑着床不让自己无力地趴下，性器被弄得翘起。  
波特挥开德拉科想要自慰的手，用力地抽插，“用后面射出来。”  
德拉科眼里带着惊恐，“…不！”这太羞耻了，但腰腹被波特的手臂牢牢勾住。  
“你没得拒绝。”  
波特肏弄地更加凶狠，毫不留情，德拉科忍不住流下生理泪水，带着难以察觉的哭腔，“轻点，波特！”  
波特无视了德拉科的请求。  
青年抑制不住喘息，后穴骤然收缩，直接被肏射了。波特顶弄了十几下就直接射在德拉科身体里，拔出后夹不住的体液顺着大腿滑下，淫靡又色情，青年脱力地倒在床上。


End file.
